Epilouge: It became a memory of the distant day.
Epilogue: It became a memory of a distant day. Part 1 "So have you changed your mind about killing him?" A voice resonated in Professor Martin Milburn's dimly lit room in a mysterious location, curtains covered the windows not permitting sun light for outside, and the only source of light was a single lamp placed on the table. It was currently 8:06 AM, the sun lighted up everything on the streets, and with that everything is back to normal. "So you've come, Allison or should I call you 'Nanase'…why did you even pick that name?" "It is my mom's name…my mom is so special to me." "That so? Well the spirits do have their dark forms, which is their true forms in the bordering dimension…it's amazing how you could activate it without being thrown into despair" "I have my own talents professor…" Nanase showed up from the dark spot of the professor's room just like how a spy does it. "Well you do have a point but who will save that young man if he's thrown to deep despair?" "His harem will…Perhaps Tohka-chan?" "You are right, I shall consider that…well then I'll just work when the boy will berserk somehow…if that happens I'll use the strongest CR-unit that my organization has…and if his harem can't save him, before he damages this world much I'll kill him mercilessly are you okay of that?" "Well you know my answer…" Nanase sat at the chair just in front of the table of the professor and then she scanned his documents while taking a quick glance at him with every minute that had past. "No right? Chi…as I expect from you." "Well I do believe in those children…they are the future you know" "Guess it still doesn't want him to die?" "We can say that but we can never know what will happen, but if anything else happens you and Belcroft-san would perhaps move?" The professor touched his goatee and seemed to be thinking about something, maybe a proposal to get Nanase known as a genius to work with him again of perhaps another thing… "Yeah…with that I need your held, we still need to complete the Belcroft 1.01 Legacy and Belcroft 1.02 Revelation…" "Aren't you going to upgrade her a bit?" Nanase got a picture of Belcroft from the documents of the professor and showed it to him. "No, she is already fixed and perfect that is why I released her…" "Please be good to her…she's your first project you know…1.00 codename: H.E.L.E.N. also known as Belcroft" "I'll be good to her don't worry…and I'm leaving that boy for you…perhaps I'll see you at a pub in Italy?" "Well I did miss going around Italy specially Naples and the view of Tyrrhenian Sea…we'll see you there I still need to talk—" "Please don't call seas in their ancient names again!" "Yeah, yeah guess I'll take my leave, Martin…I'll be in lovey dovey with the young man…see you in Italy or perhaps in Boracay?" "Italy that's final I have some mates whom I need to talk to, there…but beaches are good too, so maybe after Italy? I'll work first before enjoying" "Then it's settled after Italy were going there, bye!" Nanase got out of the door as the professor sighed and looked at the picture of a 5 year old kid. "Now this guy's another problem…but will I kill him? Itaru Yamazaki, currently 5 years old…and is Sylvia's nephew…has the ability to strengthen spirit…nevermind! Well I guess I'll take a simple break before that!" He got up leaving the picture and got to a book shelf full of dating sims. Part 2 Shidou awoke in a hospital bed, his head still hurt but it was better that getting skewered by a 12 meter spear which almost killed him, and had destroyed Halvanhelev on that thought Shidou quickly stood and wanted to ask where is Tohka just to see her slumbering with Kotori, who's wearing her usual black ribbons just beside her, it seemed that both of them watched him for a few hours. He smiled seeing the two safe, what Belcroft said was really right, his friends are safe and sound but it was still unbelievable so Shidou tried to hit himself or his abdomen which was pierced by the spear and he all felt that, it really wasn't a dream. The door quickly opened and Miku got in while holding a paper bag which she quickly dropped and then hugged Shidou. "Mi-Miku? Thank goodness you're safe!" "…why did you even get into a dangerous situation! I was so worried about you! Darling is such a daring man!" "So-sorry about that…" "Wait I'll cut you some apples, get well fast okay, Darling?" "Gee, thanks…yeah I will" Miku got the paper bag that she dropped and then opened it to get some fresh apples which she cut and peeled using the knife inside her bag and placed it on the plate. Tohka and Kotori woke up and both of them rubbed their eyes to get a better view then Tohka quickly hugged him just like what Miku did. "Shidou, Shidou you're safe!" "You too Tohka I'm glad you're safe and thanks for saving me" "That was nothing…" Tohka quickly got back to her seat and then Kotori took a glance at Shidou and then looked away. "Hmph…Looks like Shidou can live even being pierced by a gigantic spear…It would be hard if you died since no one could replace you" Shidou patted Kotori on the head and she quickly blushed but she removed Shidou's hands from her head and glared at him. "Don't treat me like I'm some kind of animal!" "I was really worried for you; you know…Thank goodness my younger sister is still okay…thank you for letting me know that—" Kotori quickly hugged Shidou and cried like a child while tightening her hug. "Onii-chaaannnn! Never…do…things like that ever again! Seriously I'll say this again…you half celled creature should think more!" "I know, I know…don't cry Kotori okay?" Shidou wiped Kotori's eyes and she quickly turned back into her normal (tsundere) commander mode again. "Seriously what am I going to say to mom and dad if they see you like that, a hole in your abdomen? That's absurd." "Ufufufufu, is this a brocon/siscon relationship that I'm seeing? Fufufufufu you are close…" "Muu, Shidou I want another hug…" Shidou couldn't help but to wryly smile at the girls' comments and then someone came again in or rather some people came in. "Kuku, we came to check of Shidou if he's alive!" "Confirmation. Shidou is alive Kaguya." "Sh-Shidou-san…are…you…o-okay?" Yoshino came to see if Shidou-kun is okay! And he is okay! The three spirits whom he sealed came in to the room to greet the newly awakened Shidou. As usual Yoshino had Yoshinon who was cheerfull as usual the same goes for Kaguya and Yuzuru. Also with them was Origami who's still emotionless as usual. "Worry. Shidou are you really alright?" "Yeah, of course I can now stand right?" "Shidou should take a rest a little! Um…sorry if we can't help you that time…" "That was just okay, Kaguya…thank you for worrying for me" "no that was nothing" "Concur. That was nothing." "Yuzuru don't get meddlesome again!" "Objection. It was Kaguya who meddled first" And there the twins quickly argued again literally usual. "Origami thank you for saving me" "That was nothing I'm ready to do anything for Shidou" "Hey Origami why are you here?!" "Is it against the law if I visit him!" "No but you are not welcome!" "I wouldn't believe that if you said it!" Shidou gazed at Yoshino who was just beside Tohka who speak with her but when she noticed that Shidou was looking at her she quickly looked away. "I'm glad that Yoshino came here" "Th-thank…y-you…Shidou-san sh-should t-take c-care" Yoshino is right, Shidou-kun should take care more! "Yeah thank you" Another person entered the room and it was exactly Reine who just showed up. "Reine where were you all these times? Fraxinus fell!" "I know that Kotori…I'm sorry I had something to take care of" "haa…alright you sure are busy at times." Reine quickly approached Shidou and gave him a letter. "Shin, someone gave you a letter…" "eh?" He opened the letter and it read Dear, Shidou-kun you're probably in the hospital in Tenguu city by now...but I expect you will come I'll be waiting for you at the roof top of Raizen high as soon as you get up, I need to tell you something this isn't a confession okay? or I think it is... ~Nana-chan Shidou knew that this was something important so he needed to go there. 3-good bye? Shidou got to his school's roof top and saw Nanase leaning in the railing while drinking from a can, that was usual but the thing that wasn't usual was, it was a CAN OF BEER! But setting that aside Nanase smiled at Shidou who came while breathing heavily, he wore his simple with shirt and his jacket and wore some pants. "Oh hello you seem to be in good condition, Shidou-kun!" "Yea-yeah isn't that beer?" "Come on, I may not look like or act like it but I'm actually 45 years old!" Nanase just carelessly left the empty can and hugged Shidou who was just standing there in a daze. "Guess I'll say this before I leave" "You're leaving?" Shidou couldn't believe what she said, he wanted to know her more but she's leaving? That would be greatly unfair for him but what could he do? He wanted to say something but was quickly cut by Nanase's words, a simple sentence that rendered him speechless. "I love you" "Na-Nanase…" "But I need to leave, It may hurt but it's for your own good" Shidou got away from Nanase who smiled at him but it couldn't be denied that there were tears in her eyes and is now flowing even though she still smiled to him. "How is it going to be for my own good?" "It is too early for us to meet, but I have come to love you, young man, take care of them well…and atke care of it well." "What?" "The pendant, it's in your pocket." Nanase hugged Shidou while she was crying sadly because she needed to leave him. "Nanase, why?" "Goodbye I will make the time that you spent with me a memory of a distant day that will awaken when we met again, in the right time Shidou" Nanase kissed Shidou but Shidou didn't felt something going into him, he didn't feel the heat, with that Nanase wasn't sealed. Her lips crashed into his as they kissed for a few minutes before grasping for breath. "Good bye, promise me that you'll meet me again but at the right time!" "Nanase! Nanase!" She quickly vanished in the air leaving particles of light that Shidou grasp but when he tried do it, his body won't move, his eyes became blank with that Nanase erased every single trace of her from Tenguu city. The only memory of Nanase left was a silver pendant that was held by Itsuka Shidou. Later during the night. Shidou was currently in his room, lying in his bed but he didn't sleep even it was 09:24 PM due to the guilt or rather sadness he felt in his heart. On the side note most of the people he knew was probably sleeping. He took a simple silver pendant from the back of his pillow looking at the picture of a girl about 13 years of age and her seemingly 2 younger sisters both of her sides. They seemed to be very happy of being together, making Shidou smile in happiness but also that picture made him sad, depressed due to something. "Why am I so depressed? Why is this pendant with me? I can't remember someone giving me this.. Man too much questions…but the most important question is who is this girl in the middle?" A voice quickly resonated in his mind with the image of a girl with ash blonde hair smiling at him while crying. "Good bye, promise me that you'll meet me again but at the right time!" By remembering that he quickly stood and contemplated who was that girl? What was his relationship with him? And more importantly who is she? But he can't remember all of that so he decided to get out and take a walk even it was late at night. Shidou wore his jacket and stared at the building just a few meters away from the Itsuka Abode, a girl was sitting at the edge of the building and was smiling at him, she was really smiling, and even he can't see her he knew that she was smiling at him then he heard a voice. "Let us meet again, Itsuka Shidou…or should I say…." END. Category:Fan fiction